Heart or Hurt
by Gaem
Summary: Memiliki masa lalu yang sama. Di pertemukan kembali membuat Lee Sungmin bimbang dengan keadaan tragis pada dirinya. Takut Kyuhyun mengingatnya kembali. Melihat dari jauh saja sudah cukup bagi Lee Sungmin. Akankah mereka bersama? Kyumin Story/SungminGS/Hurt/Romance
1. Chapter 1

**HEART OR HURT**

**Cho Kyuhyun** and **Lee Sungmin**

Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Keduanya milik ortu masing-masing dan juga milik Tuhan. Hampir lupa milik ELF juga.

Kisahnya hanya milik saya ^^

**PLAGIATOR DILARANG BACA!**

Casts : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungjin aka. Lee Minhwan and other cast

Genre : Rommance, Hurt

**PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READER! **

**IF YOU READ DON'T BASH.**

Maaf banyak **TYPO ^^  
**

"_Yaakk! Kau anak lemah. Lihatlah dirimu! Ck! Tak ada yang akan menolongmu sekarang! Apa itu sakit huh?!". Monolog gadis berumur 8 tahun yang sedari tadi mendorong keras bahu gadis kecil yang merupakan korban kemarahannya._

"_Aaappoo. Hiks… Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae Jinri-ah. Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu sungguh. Aaaakkkhhhhh! A a appooo hhhh~". Rintih kesakitan yang sedari tadi dia tahan. Wajah imutnya mengerut pedih dan berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Sepertinya dia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan nyeri di salah satu bagian tubuhnya itu._

"_Yaakkk! Apa yang kau lakukan huh? Minnie-ah gwaenchanha? Mengapa kau pergi sendiri, hm? Yakkk kau?! KKKAU APAKAN DIA HUH!". _

~KRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG PALLI IREONAAA YYYAAAKKKKKK

Ketenangan pagi itu perlahan sirna, seketika ranjang _small size peach_ itu berderit perlahan. Menandakan bahwa sang empuh pemilik ranjang itu telah kembali ke dunia nyata. Segelincir rekaan visual dalam masa tidurnya itu kembali menerjang nyata di pelupuk memori. Mata ruba itu bergetar pelan seakan enggan menerima seberkas cahaya yang dengan seenaknya mengganggu ketenangan pergerakan menarik kembali selimut yang sedari tadi membungkus malas manusia yang berada di dalam peraduannya.

Kesekian kalinya alarm bangun pagi itu berdering tak nyaman untuk pendengaran yang siapa saja memiliki masalah dengan waktu tidurnya. Manusia berGender wanita berusia sekitar belasan itu bangkit juga dari peraduan syahdunya itu.

Helaian surau coklat hazel sebahu itu terpampang kusut menandakan pemiliknya tertidur. Umpatan kecil lolos begitu saja menyadari bahwa waktu bangunnya sedikit melenceng dari yang biasanya. Berlari menyegarkan diri adalah jalan menuntaskan pagi barunya.

Gadis bermarga Lee yang bertubuh pendek setinggi 156 cm, berkulit pucat memiliki mata hazel sebesar mata ruba berbibir shape m berdiri bangga didepan cermin besar setinggi dirinya itu menampakkan sosoknya berambut coklat hazel sebahu yang sedikit berombak kini berseragam Sapphire Blue dipadankan dengan rok selutut dan kemeja putih berdasi pita biru dan jas kecil terlihat semakin cantik saja untuk gadis berumur 16 tahun itu tak lupa di bahunya tergantung apik tas pink baby-nya. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini dia akan menempati sekolah baru di tingkat dua pertengahan.

Berlari menuruni tangga menuju ruangan yang telah ditempati oppa dan eommanya sejak lima menit yang lalu. "Hah hah hah aaahhh~ aku terlambat _EOMMA_! Aaaiishhh padahal semalam aku tidur secepat mungkin! _Oppa_ apa kau tak lupakan untuk mengantarku ke sekolah kan?" Lagi-lagi bibir pucat bershape m itu menyunggingkan senyum mautnya untuk membujuk kakaknya itu.

Lee Sunghwan hanya bisa tertawa lepas melihat tingkah sang adik yang tingkat keimutannya itu terlampau jauh, walau ada yang menghalau wajah imutnya itu dengan bertengger manisnya kaca mata minus bulat kebesaran. "_Ndee, oppa_ tak lupa Minnie-ah, _aigoo_~" Di akhiri dengan decakan tak terima dari perlakuan kakaknya yang mengacak rambutnya itu.

"Makanlah dulu ini baru pukul 6.30. _Eomma_ sudah buatkan omelet kesukaanmu. Jangan lupa minum obat mu juga!" Hatur lembut sang _eomma_ bermarga Park yang berumur 49 tahun itu tak pernah jemu tersenyum kepada siapa saja sehingga kecantikkannya tak pernah pudar.

#######

Tak perlu berlama-lama kakak beradik itu telah sampai di gerbang kebanggaan sekolah baru adiknya. Lima menit menyusuri koridor utama Sapphire Blue High School mereka sampai di ruangan tujuan yaitu ruang guru.

Wanita muda berstelan kasual itu menyapa mereka yang baru saja kembali menginjakkan kaki di ruangannya. "_Annyeonghaseyo_! apa kau murid baru itu? Selamat datang!" Sapa ramah Park _Songsenim_.

Keduanya hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas sapaan hangat dari guru muda itu. "_Ndee annyeonghaseyoo_, saya hanya mengantarkan Lee Sungmin ke sini, kelihatannya dia masih agak malu untuk pergi sendiri" Tukas Sunghwan yang sedikit mengejek dan pasti akan dibalas dengan umpatan dan cubitan kecil dari Lee Sungmin adiknya.

#########

"_Annyeonghaseyoo, joneun _Lee Sungmin_ imnidha _mohon bantuannya" sapa Lee Sungmin di kelas barunya yang diwarnai emosi canggung yang tersungging dari bibirnya.

Salah seorang _yeoja_ yang duduk berseberangan dengan namja berkaca mata kotak melambaikan tangan ke arah Sungmin, bermaksud memanggil untuk duduk di bangku kosong tak berpemilik yang berada di samping _namja_ berkaca mata kotak. Sungmin pun menyanggupi.

#######

Bell istirahat berdenting nyaring. Menyadarkan ketegangan di ruangan berhawa panas sebab matematika yang mematikan itu bagi yang merasa sulit.

Sekejap bangku yang baru ditempati Lee Sungmin menjadi pusat berkumpulnya murid yang penasaran ingin lebih dekat dengan yeoja yang menurut mereka manis itu. Yaa, mereka saling berjabat tangan untuk berkenalan dan bertanya berbagai hal tentang kepindahannya di sekolah mereka.

######

Namja tanggung 180 cm terlampau putih, berwajah dingin yang semakin tampan dengan rambut hitam legamnya senada dengan mata berkornea hitam berjalan dengan santai melewati ruangan kelas _hobbae_nya sambil menenteng anggun headphone berwarna biru.

Sayup-sayup terdengar histeris di belakangnya, sehingga terbongkar hingga tak luput kelas Lee Sungmin dan kawan-kawan. Tidak mengeherankan bagi Cho Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah seorang pelukis muda terkenal di Negaranya yaitu Korea Selatan.

Lee Sungmin dibuat heran dengan adanya kejadian yang menurutnya sedikit berlebihan. Namja berkaca mata kotak yang diketahuinya bernama Kim Jungmoo sebagai ketua kelas berdecak heran melihat tingkah kekanakan orang-orang yang menurutnya terlalu memuja manusia dingin itu.

"Dia Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tau, dia pelukis terkenal sejak umurnya 12 tahun. Dan dia beda setingkat dengan kita" Jungmoo pun berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang terpaku mendengar penjelasan singkatnya tadi.

"_M-mworagoo_?! Hhhhahh~" Helaan nafas lemah berhembus seketika dadanya terasa sesak dan nyeri bagi seorang Lee Sungmin. Dengan tergesa dia merogoh kantung tasnya untuk meraih air mineral, meneguk kasar untuk meminimalkan rasa shock yang berkecamuk brutal di dalam benaknya. Tangannya bergetar seolah ada sekelebat bayangan lampau yang melingkupi sakitnya kini.

"Apakah itu kau Kyuhh?" Lirih nyaris tak terdengar suaranya.

**~T.B.C~**

Maaf hanya sependek ini. Saya Newbie dalam perFF-an. ini FF baru aja saya buat dan pertama pulaak..

Review jusseyooo yorobeunnn.. ^^

GAEM^^


	2. Chapter 2

**HEART OR HURT**

**Cho Kyuhyun** and **Lee Sungmin**

Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Keduanya milik ortu masing-masing dan juga milik Tuhan. Hampir lupa milik ELF juga.

Kisahnya hanya milik saya ^^

**PLAGIATOR DILARANG BACA!**

Casts : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungjin aka. Lee Minhwan and other cast

Genre : Rommance, Hurt

**PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

**IF YOU READ DON'T BASH.**

Maaf banyak **TYPO ^^**

"_M-mworagoo_?! Hhhhahh~" Helaan nafas lemah berhembus seketika dadanya terasa sesak dan nyeri bagi seorang Lee Sungmin. Dengan tergesa dia merogoh kantung tasnya untuk meraih air mineral, meneguk kasar untuk meminimalkan rasa shock yang berkecamuk brutal di dalam benaknya. Tangannya bergetar seolah ada sekelebat bayangan lampau yang melingkupi sakitnya kini.

"Apakah itu kau Kyuhh?" Lirih nyaris tak terdengar suaranya.

#############

Kelas kembali lenggang karena sekarang adalah waktu rehat sejenak bagi seluruh penghuni _Blue Sapphire _ High School.

Lee Sungmin merasa sepi dan lagi nyeri dan bayangan lampau kembali terngiang menyerang ke pelupuk asa. Hingga tak menyadari bahwa dia tak sendiri, ada mata lain yang diam-diam menatapnya lamat-lamat.

Hingga _yeoja_ manis yang sedari tadi merasa sepi itu kembali kesadarannya sebab perutnya yang tak kompromi lagi harus diisi.

Merogoh kantung tas ransel _pink baby_nya dengan tergesah menandakan bahwa sang pemilik tak bisa lagi menahan rasa hampa melanda perutnya. Hingga terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya.

Mulutnya terantuk menahan emosi laparnya karena dia terkejut ada yang mendekat. Kepalanya terangkat cepat nyaris kaca mata big sizenya lepas.

"Hai. Apa kau membawa bekal? Aaahh~ _mian._ Kita belum berkenalan yah~ _annyeonghaseyoo joneun _Song Hyo Jae_ imnidha~_ ". Senyum merekah spontan tersungging nyata pada _yeoja _bernama Song Hyo Jae itu. Membuat Lee Sungmin salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Apa aku boleh bergabung Sungmin-ah?"

"Aah~ _nde_ silahkan. Aku juga baru mulai membuka bekalku~"

Diam, mereka melahap bekal masing-masing dalam diam. Hingga yang terdengar hanya bunyi sumpit masing-masing yang mengatuk makanan. "Apa aku boleh berteman dengan mu Sungmin-ah? Hum?"

#############

Kuas lukis dengan penuh tekanan emosi itu tak terkontrol seirama dengan air muka pimiliknya. Lagi-lagi _namja_ bermata hitam legam itu membanting kuasnya asal di tempatnya berpijak. Hari ini dia Cho Kyuhyun kehilangan _passion_ melukisnya secara tiba-tiba. Keputusan untuk pulang adalah keinginannya saat ini. Perasaan aneh bergemuruh sesak membuatnya seperti ini. Meminta izin kepada Kim _songsaenim_ adalah tujuannya saat ini. Dan pergi ke suatu tempat yang dapat menyegarkan kembali atas kepenatan yang melandanya kini.

#############

"Sungmin_-_sii_ gwaenchanha_? Kau terlihat pucat sekarang. Apa kau sakit? Pulanglah, Im _songsaenim _hanya memberikan tugas saja." Kim Jungmo selaku ketua kelas segera bangkit berdiri meminta izin, tanpa penolakan berarti Sungmin segera berjalan keluar menyusuri koridor dengan keadaan yang benar-benar tidak baik.

Lee Sungmin tersentak melihat sosok yang tidak jauh dari jagkauan kedua matanya. Dan lagi-lagi perasaannya kembali memberontak tatkala sosok itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari melewati tubuh tegang Lee Sungmin. Matanya berkedut panas melesakkan tetes demi tetes cairan berwarna bening.

Lee Sungmin menangis.

#############

Menatap lamat-lamat dari balik pintu ruangan yang diyakini adalah ruangan seni. Entahlah Sungmin tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya saat ini, salahkan kakinya yang membawa dirinya sampai sejauh ini, pikir asalnya.

Sungmin mengamati sosok yang dikeatahuinya bermarga Cho itu. Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang sosok itu lakukan, dia terlalu tenggelam melihat sosok yang lama tak dia jumpa itu.

Seolah di tampar saat ini. Lee Sungmin berlari meninggalkan sosok itu yang memang sedari tadi tak menyadari kehadirannnya.

#############

Cho Kyuhyun menyadari ada yang mengikutinya sampai ke ruangan seninya. Tapi seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan hal demikian. 10 menit menghabiskan waktu mencari bukunya. Dia tersentak tiba-tiba apa yang dia yakini sekarang. Kyuhyun hampir terjungkal ke depan melihat tergenangnya darah tepat di depan pintu ruangan.

"Apakah ini d-darah? t-tapi siapa?"

.

.

.

**~T.B.C~**

Update kilat..

Semoga nggak hilang ide-ide gilakk untuk story mereka..

Dengan berat hati saya akan menghilang sejenak hampir sebulan.. moga bisa nyempil sedikit di sini dan dapat update kilat lagiii... semester 4 bikin gilaa dengan berbagai PKL... *abaikann

**Please jangan menjadi SILENT READER. **Ini FF pertama saya mohon hargai karya saya.

Kritik membangun atau sekedar penyemangat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya sangat saya tunggu.

*BOW

GAEM~


	3. Chapter 3

**HEART OR HURT**

**Cho Kyuhyun** and **Lee Sungmin**

Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Keduanya milik ortu masing-masing dan juga milik Tuhan. Hampir lupa milik ELF juga.

Kisahnya hanya milik saya ^^

**PLAGIATOR DILARANG BACA!**

Casts : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other cast

Genre : Rommance, Hurt

**PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

**IF YOU READ DON'T BASH.**

Maaf banyak **TYPO ^^**

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun menyadari ada yang mengikutinya sampai ke ruangan seninya. Tapi seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan hal demikian. 10 menit menghabiskan waktu mencari bukunya. Dia tersentak tiba-tiba apa yang dia yakini sekarang. Kyuhyun hampir terjungkal ke depan melihat tergenangnya darah tepat di depan pintu ruangan.

"Apakah ini d-darah? t-tapi siapa?"

############

Lee Sungmin lagi-lagi merutuki dirinya yang dengan enggannya menyeka kasar bulir-bulir air mata tak henti mengalir dari mata rubanya. Berlari ke toilet sekolah mungkin lebih baik, pikir Lee Sungmin.

Depan cermin ini terpampang jelas keadaan menjijikan yang menurutnya itu. Darah yang keluar dari kedua hidungnya membuat semakin jengah melihat betapa pucat dan mengenaskannya sosok bermarga Lee itu.

Anemianya kambuh.

Merogoh kasar-lagi tas ransel pinkbaby nya, mencari kotak segi empat berwarna biru-tempat persediaan darurat untuk segala apa yang akan terjadi pada diri Lee Sungmin ketika berada jauh dari rumah. Mengambil kapas dan beberapa helai tissue untuk membersihkan hidung mungil itu, tak lupa kaca mata big sizenya pula.

Dia lelah dan pulang adalah tujuannya saat ini. Tidur beberapa jam mungkin bisa membaikkan kondisinya-pikir Sungmin.

############

Kernyitan alis dan kerutan dahi samarnya bertambah berkali lipat _namja_ pucat itu semakin menjadi kala ia mendapati sepedanya yang lagi-lagi bannya kempes ditengah jalan.

"Hhhhh~ nasibku seburuk ini kah? Lukisan yang gagal dibuat, ada orang misterius dengan meninggalkan jejak darah dannnn ban sepeda tertusuk PAKU!" Matanya terpejam keras merutuki nasib sialnya yang dipikirnya itu terlalu mengganggu harinya.

"AAAAAAAAAARRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" teriakannya sukses membuat beberapa mata menatap heran _namja_ berseragam SMA itu. Menendang jalanan adalah bentuk protes dan marahnya pada hari sial ini. Keputusan berjalan kaki dan mendorong sepeda adalah jawabannya sekarang.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tak sadar ada mata lain yang mengamatinya dari kejauhan halte bis pijakan sosok penguntit itu.

############

Keputusan mengikuti Kyuhyun hanya sampai di halte bus sekolahnya. Tubuhnya terlalu ringkih untuk berjalan mengikuti kemana Kyuhyun melangkah.

Untung saja halte tidak seramai biasanya, karena ini masih belum terlalu siang. Dan kondisi Sungmin tak setragis 1 jam yang lalu. Tapi bibirnya yang kelewatan pucat serta tubuh yang bergetar itu membuat beberapa _ahjumma_ penumpang bis memandangnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Sesekali dia menepuk-nepuk rok Sapphire nya itu, untuk menghilangkan lembabnya kedua telapak tangannya.

Dia Lee Sungmin masih bisa-bisanya tersenyum kepada para penumpang, kala matanya bertatapan dengan mereka. Berjalan menunduk dan mengambil kursi pojok adalah tujuannya kini. Dan kini berat kesadarannya menipis, sedikit tertatih berjalan ringan hingga seluruh tubuhnya limbung sebelum sampai di kursi tujuannya. Nafasnya memberat, getaran sekujur tubuh tak terelakkan.

Tubuh ringkih nan pucat itu merosot memberikan kesan benturan keras mendarat dengan bagian bahu menyentuh lantai bus amat keras itu. Seketika gelap dan sesak menguasai tubuh Lee Sungmin. Kesadarannya menguap mengikutinya.

.

.

_"Manhi appha? Mengapa kau ceroboh sekali Minnie-ah? Bagaimana kalau aku tak disampingmu lagi hum? Apa kau masih selemah ini?KAU HARUS KUAT! Oppa sangat menyayangimu. Arachi!" ._

_"Annhi! K-kau tidak boleh pergi oppa! B-baiklah Minnie janji akan menjadi lebih kuat. Dan kalau oppa p-pergi siapa yang akan membelikan ice cream dan permen kapas l-lagi? _

_ "Minhwan-hyung bisa membelikannya kan?" wajah ceria namja kecil itu tiba-tiba berubah sendu melihat Minnie nya merengut kesal atas perkataanya. Dia tak ingin melihat yeoja manisnya ini terlihat melipat dan menekuk wajah kelewatan manis itu. Tapi entah mengapa saat ini tertawa pun tak bisa._

_Suara decitan nyaring menguar nyata dipelupuk indera pendengaran menghasilkan dentuman keras membentur sesuatu._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH"_

.

.

#Sungmin POV

"_OPPPPAAA_! Hah hahh aaaakhh~"

Mata ku terasa perih karena dengan kasarnya terbangun dari, entahlah aku tertidur atau apapun yang terjadi hingga sekarang pun pening hebat masih bertengger manis berkedut nyata. Ternyata ini kamarku. Terlihat nyata visual keberadaan ku berada dimana.

Dan apa ini? Belum sempat sadar juga, ternyata aku tak sendiri. Terakhir kali aku merasakan hal ini 5 tahun yang lalu. Hampir saja membangunkannya, kasihan sekali melihat beberapa peluh yang tertitik di pelipisnya. Dia tak pernah berubah. Hampir lupa dengan apa yang ku mimipikan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"_Oppaaa. Oppaa….! _Apa kau selelah itu hum menjagaku? Kau sampai tak sadar tidur dimana? Padahal terakhir kali kau begini, kau berjanji kan _oppa_ untuk tidak lagi menjaga sampai tertidur disini?"

Lihatlah. Dia sama sekali tak bergeming dengan ocehan ku. Aku terlalu lelah untuk berbicara banyak pada orang yang jelas-jelas masih terlelap ini. Aku akan diam menunggu sampai _oppa_ terbangun.

##############

"_Mianhaeee_ Minn-ah. Aku tak menjemputmu. Kau begini karena _oppa_. Maafkan aku~" Minhwan sedari tadi menahan kesadaran dari tidurnya. Karena ia ingin sekali mendengar ocehan pagi hari dari _yeodongsaeng_ kecilnya ini.

"_O-oppa_ kau sudah bangun ternyata. Kkkk~ _M-mian oppa_ Minnie tak bermaksud membangunkanmu."

"Apa kau mimpi buruk lagi hum? Kau istirahatlah dulu. _Eomma _sudah mengirimkan surat izin ke sekolah. Tidurlah lebih lama, _oppa_ akan menemanimu."

Sungmin hanya mengernyitkan dahi lebar nan mulus itu. Membuat Minhwan sang kakak berhenti menginterupsi adik kecilnya ini.

"Aahh~ _Ndee,_ aku pernah berjanji yaa? Ahahahah _mian_ kali ini aku tak bisa meninggalkan mu. _Oppa _harap kau mengerti,_ oppa_ menyayangi mu. _Arra?"_ Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan kakaknya ini.

Lama mereka terdiam, hingga nafas teratur terdengar dari mulut Lee Sungmin membuat Minhwan sedikit lega. Melihat jam sekilas dan terpampang waktu menunjukan pukul 06.30, Minhwan hampir lupa bahwa hari ini kuliah paginya akan dimulai pukul 08.00 tepat.

Beranjak perlahan meninggalkan sang _dongsaeng_ yang masih nyaman bergelung nyaman dengan selimut peach tebalnya. Seiring tersenyum dan mengusap sayang surau sang adik yang dianggapnya itu seperti berlian rapuh dan harus diperlakukan selembut mungkin agar tak akan tergores atau terjatuh pun tak akan terjadi. Minhwan terlalu sayang.

###########

Kamar yang bernuansa Blue dengan ornament penambah kesan tenang dan rapih itu tak menandakan adanya sang pemilik yang masih setia ada dalam kamar tersebut seperti biasanya. Hanya terlihat ranjang _single bed_ yang sudah rapih dan di sampingnya terdapat jendela besar memiliki balkon kecil terdapat kanvas yang berdiri kokoh lengkap dengan berbagai macam ukuran kuas dan cat.

Banyak sekali kanvas yang tersusun berdiri bersandar pada salah satu sudut kamar hingga terlihat sedikit sempit, padahal kamar itu cukup besar untuk ranjang dengan 2 buah nakas kecil, lemari, meja belajar dan kursih malas.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang pelukis ini. Hasil kesemua lukisannya hanya sebuah refleksi wajah tirus seorang _yeoja_ dan tak terlukis matanya. Berbeda sekali dengan lukisan yang dibuatnya untuk pameran atau yang berada di sekolahnya.

Dengan tergesah _namja_ yang diketahui bermarga Cho itu memasukkan perlengkapan yang tersusun diatas meja ke dalam ransel _bluedark_. Tak lupa melirik sekilas arloji di tangan pucatnya tepat pukul 06.45. Dan ini hampir terlambat bagi Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Noona _aku terlambat! _Eomma _dan _appa_ belum pulang dari semalam yah?" sambil menyeruput sekilas susu dan menyuap penuh roti selai kacang buatan sang _noona_nya. Berlari dan sekilas menyium pipi sang kakak Cho Ahra. "Aku pergi _noona_!"

"Yyakk! Kyuhyun habiskan susu mu! Ckckck kapan dia akan berhenti cium pipi ku? Kau tak pernah dewasa Kyuhyun-ah. Hhhh~."

.

.

#Cho kyuhyun POV

"aaaiisshhhh semoga saja Lee _ajusshi_ belum sempat menutup gerbang! Mengapa aku terus teringat genangan darah kemarin? Aku sedikit penasaran siapa pemilik darah itu? Dan, dan kenapa aku seperti merasa familiar hal seperti itu? Akh! _Molla!_ " semakin lama sepeda yang ku kayuh ini mengapa semakin berat pikir ku.

"Hhhh~ akhirnya sampai! _Jotcha_! Gerbang belum sempat ditutup. Hmmppptt! Y-yak Lee Donghae! Kau mengagetkanku! Aiiisshh!" gerutu ku kesal pada Lee Donghae sialan ini.

"AHAHAHHAHAHH wajah mu jelek Cho! Dan y-yak apa kau bilang?! Panggil aku _hyung_! Dasar kau!"

Ck lihatlah aku paling malas berdebat dengannya. Berjalan santai memasuki sekolah sambil menenteng ransel dan tak lupa sudah ku siapkan _headset_ untuk menutupi kedua kuping ini agar tak kebablasan mendengar teriakan tak jelas dari para _hobbae_ . Yang sampai sekarang aku tak mengerti apa yang membuat mereka histeris.

Dan seketika mengapa aku seperti menunggu seseorang? Melihat dan menatap tajam para _hobbae_ hasilnya nihil tak ada yang nampak mencurigakan. Tak ada yang mengikuti. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan saja.

Lamunan ku terhenti tepat saat Donghae-_hyung_ menarik bahu ku masuk ke dalam kelas. "_A-annyeonghaseyo songsaenim"_. Senyum miris tersungging kaku bersamaan dengan kenyataan bahwa kami terlambat.

############

Kesekian kalinya dentingan jam dinding kamar bercat _soft pink_ itu seakan terdengar nyata bagi seseorang yang sedang bergelung resah dibalik selimut _peach_ itu. Seolah rapuh, kedua mata itu mengerjap perlahan tanda sang empuh telah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Bibirnya terlalu keluh untuk berucap kali ini. Hingga Lee Sungmin menggeliat pasrah mendorong tubuhnya ke sisi kiri tempat tidurnya untuk meraih segelas air putih untuk sekedar membasahi kerongkongan getirnya,

Pintu itu terbuka kesekian kalinya. Ternyata sang _eomma_ Park Jeong Soo atau lebih tepatnya Lee Jeong Soo, keluar masuk kamar anaknya itu untuk memastikan keadaannya.

"_a-aigoo _Minnie kau sudah bangun nak? Dokter Song sudah datang dari sejam yang lalu, dan kau masih betah tidur hum? _Eomma _buatkan bubur untuk mu. _Eomma_ suap _ndee?_"

Kekuatan penolakan Sungmin nyatanya sudah habis untuk melawan permintaan sang _eomma_ yang nyatanya baik untuk menyembuhkan keadaannya saat ini. Sungmin seolah merasa bosan dengan keadaannya yang begini-begini saja.

**S.K.I.P.T.I.M.E**

_"Minnie-ah apa kau sudah sembuh? Hari ini aku ingin mengajak mu ke taman. Eotthae? kita sudah lama tidak bermain berasama, mian~ kemarin aku tidak sempat menjengukmu. Jadwal les tari ku sampai malam. Ku jemput kau sekarang bagaimana?"_

_"Ahh~ ndee aku sudah baikkan, baiklah aku siap-siap dulu Hyukkie-ah."_

~PIIP`

Menatap isi lemari ini membuat kerja otaknya sedikit terkuras. Mengingat tubuhnya sedikit lebih kurus, ide menutup sedikit mungkin tak terlihat buruk. Rok merah lipit mini, untuk melapisi celana _soft pink_ kaus dan sweater pink dan poch red dan _flat shoes kickers soft red. _Rambut gelombang coklatnya sedikit di sisir untuk sekedar merapihkan, tak lupa kaca mata kebesaran ber_frame _coklat.

"Minnie-ah kau mau kemana? Sudah izin ke _eomma_belum? Apa mau _oppa_ antar?"

" _Ndee oppa_, _eomma_ sudah mengizinkan Minnie keluar hari ini. Dan Hyukkie mengajak Minnie jalan-jalan ke taman. Tapi Minnie masih menunggu Hyukkie, apa _oppa_ boleh mengantar kami?

"_ndee arasso_ _oppa_ siap-siap _nee?"_

.

.

"Minnie-ah taman disini sangat ramai. Kita ke sungai Han saja bagaimana? Aku ingin naik sepedaaa~" jurus andalan _puppy eyes _ala Lee Hyukjae kembali menembak tepat ke obsidian ruba milik Lee Sungmin.

.Sungai Han.

Berkali-kali Sungmin menatap jengah sang sahabatnya kini seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang tak pernah dibelikan sepeda. Bagaimana tidak, melihat ada anak perempuan yang naik sepeda sambil bernyanyi kencang tidak menyadari bahwa suaranya sangat memekakkan telinga bagi siapa yang mendengarnya.

"Hyukkie-ah aku ingin membeli minuman, kau mau apa?"

"Aakuu ingin cola sajaaa".

Sungmin memutar bola matanya kesal melihat hanya Hyuk yang terhibur dengan datang ke tempat ini. Tapi tidak bagi Lee Sungmin. Hingga….

BRUKK

"A-aww _a-appo_ !"

"ahhh~ _jusohamnidha jeongmal Jusohamnidha agasshi, gwaenchannhayoo?"_ suara baritone itu semakin jelas menyapu kesadaran Lee Sungmin. Tangan kekar nan dingin itu terulur relfeks menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Sontak mata ruba itu bertemu pandang dengan obsidian hitam kelam itu. Hal ini membuat Lee Sungmin terjengit kaget menyadari siapa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang.

.

.

T.B.C

Mind to review?

Mian kepanjangan. Ini nggak tau kenapa ngetiknya mpe panjang begini. Maaf banyak TYPOnya..

Bagi yang udah baca, Please reviewnya… ini sangat membantu untuk menyemangati saya melanjutkan di sela-sela tugas PKL.. ^^

Terima kasih bagi yang udah review buat chapt yang lalu…

~GAEM


	4. Chapter 4

**HEART OR HURT**

**Cho Kyuhyun** and **Lee Sungmin**

Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Keduanya milik ortu masing-masing dan juga milik Tuhan. Hampir lupa milik ELF juga.

Kisahnya hanya milik saya ^^

**PLAGIATOR DILARANG BACA!**

Casts : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other cast

Genre : Rommance, Hurt

**PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

**IF YOU READ DON'T BASH.**

Maaf banyak **TYPO ^^**

.

.

BRUKK

"A-aww _a-appo_ !"

"ahhh~ _jusohamnidha jeongmal Jusohamnidha agasshi, gwaenchannhayoo?"_ suara baritone itu semakin jelas menyapu kesadaran Lee Sungmin. Tangan kekar nan dingin itu terulur relfeks menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Sontak mata ruba itu bertemu pandang dengan obsidian hitam kelam itu. Hal ini membuat Lee Sungmin terjengit kaget menyadari siapa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang.

.

.

Lee Sungmin kepayahan menahan perasaan yang membuncah seakan dia sedang melompat dari _Namsan Tower_. Sungguh, saat ini dia ingin sekali pergi berlari meninggalkan _namja_ berwajah _stoic _ ini. Kakinya seolah mati lemas saat ini, hatinya seakan memberontak ingin menghilang sekarang juga. Tapi entah apa yang dipikirkan _namja_ yang memang adalah seseorang yang sudah lama dikenalnya, dia terus menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

Cho Kyuhyun, dia sedang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan mungil Lee Sungmin. Bibir tebalnya bergumam pelan seolah apa yang dilihat Lee Sungmin adalah sebuah rekaan film yang diputar secara _slow motion_.

Hingga terdengar sayup-sayup suara baritonenya sampai-sampai kedua mata ruba itu mengerjap penuh dengan penekanan.

"_Agasshi gwanchannhayoo_? Apa kau terluka?" Kyuhyun masih saja tidak menyadari tangannya belum jua melepaskan genggamannya.

"A-ahh _ndee_ _g-gwaenchannha_!" sontak Lee Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya lamat-lamat dan menarik paksa tangan kanannya. Dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi aneh yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Sungmin terlalu _shock_ bertemu dengan Kyuhyun seperti ini. Dia pergi dengan kaki yang masih terasa lemas tak ada kompromi dengan keinginannya untuk menghilang dan tidak akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun-lagi.

# # # # # # # # # # #

Kyuhyun dibuat bingung dengan perlakuan seorang _yeoja_ yang bisa dikatakan manis-tadi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Mengapa bisa dia bertahan dengan menggenggam tangan _yeoja_ yang benar-benar tak di kenalinya itu.

"Aku pernah melihat wajah itu. Tapi dimana? Hah~ entahlah!"

Kyuhyun melenggang santai menghilangkan segala pertanyaan aneh yang terus saja bergumam di otaknya. Hampir saja dia melupakan ritual jalan-jalan atas kepenatan yang melandanya-lagi.

Dan-lagi hanya berjarak 5 meter, gadis mungil itu berdiri melihat kepergian Cho Kyuhyun. Mematung dan menikmati gerak tubuh dan bahu bidang itu dengan tatapan sendu. Matanya bergertar nyaris tak terlihat, karena mata itu termanipulasi dengan adanya lensa berframe coklat kebesarannya.

Seolah hatinya tertohok oleh berjuta-juta rindu yang melesak bengis. Apa daya kakinya tak bisa bergerak lebih jauh lagi, bila Kyuhyun masih melupakannya.

"Melihat mu dari jauh saja ini sudah lebih dari cukup Kyuhyunie. Ah! _Annhi_! Kyuhyun-ah"

# # # # # # # # # #

Eunhyuk lagi-lagi mengernyitkan keningnya. Hingga hampir-hampir saja kening itu akan tersambung , dengan perasaan aneh menggelutinya saat melihat sahabatnya itu berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Tak ada rona kebahagiaan yang terlukis indah di wajahnya, apalagi celoteh ringan ala Lee Sungmin tak didengarnya seperti biasa.

Eunhyuk bukanlah seorang gadis yang hanya akan merasakan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Dia mengenal sahabatnya Lee Sungmin dari siapapun. Apa lagi kejadian tadi sore itu, terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya.

Ingin sekali membuka ke dua bibirnya hendak menanyakan kejadian itu. Namun, perasaan takut akan menyakiti Sungmin dan juga dia tidak siap dengan kata-kata yang akan meluncur dari dirinya itu.

Sampai suatu titik, Eunhyuk tak bisa lagi menahan sekelebat pertanyaan yang mendorongnya ketika Lee Sungmin tak menyadari bahwa dia telah meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Berjalan lurus tak tersadar olehnya, bahwa halte pun terlewati oleh langkah kakinya.

"Yakk! Lee Sungmin!" Eunhyuk pun berlari menarik dan membalikkan kedua bahu milik Lee Sungmin. Kedua mata bulat Lee Hyukjae terbelalak melihat sahabatnya kini sedang menangis.

Tidak.

Lebih tepatnya, seperti menahan sesuatu. Hidungnya memerah dan matanya terpejam kuat dan lagi tangannya mencengkram kuat ujung bajunya.

"Menangislah. Ssssstttt ada aku Minnie-ah. Tenanglah."

Sungmin pun menabrak keras tubuh Eunhyuk. Menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam ceruk leher yang tertutup jaket kuning milik sahabatnya itu. Terisak keras dalam pelukan Lee Hyukjae adalah gambaran hatinya yang sedang kalut dan kusut itu.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengusap lembut dan penuh hati-hati kepalanya seolah menggumamkan kata-kata menenangkan.

" kau bertemu lagi dengannya?"

Sontak membuat tangis Lee Sungmin terhenti. Kepalanya terangkat dan refleks pelukannya merenggang dan melepaskan diri dari Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya-lagi. Jari Eunhyuk menyentuh dagu sahabatnya itu untuk menegakkan kepala Sungmin agar mereka dapat berbicara dengan baik, tidak dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Kau satu sekolah dengannya?"

Kepalanya mengangguk lemah. "B-bagaimana kau tahu? Padahal ak-.."

"Donghae yang menceritakannya. Mereka berteman baik. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"_ndee_ mereka sekelas."

"Dan kau membuntuti Kyuhyun kemanapun? Sudahlah Minnie-ah, ini hanya akan membuatmu lebih sakit nantinya."

Lee Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk. Dan selama beberapa hari ini sebagai murid baru pada sekolah barunya itu, Sungmin tak sekalipun berhenti mengikuti Kyuhyun kemanapun. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga kakinya tak bisa diajak kompromi untuk berhenti berlaku konyol pikirnya.

Dan sampai detik ini pun, dia masih bersyukur bahwa nyatanya Kyuhyun tak sedetik pun menyadari kehadirannya. Dengan sesukanya bisa menatap dan melihat seluet tubuh Kyuhyun yang melakukan apapun. Walau hanya pada saat mereka di sekolah atau setelah pulang pun.

Hingga pernah terlintas dipikiran Sungmin akan mengikuti Kyuhyun di luar sekolah.

.

.

_Selama dia bersekolah pada sekolah lamanya dulu, bukannya Sungmin tak pernah mengingat Kyuhyun. Tapi, hal ini karena mengikuti keinginan ayahnya untuk tetap bersekolah pada almamater ayahnya itu. Akhirnya pada tingkat 2 nya Sungmin bisa meyakinkan ayahnya Lee Kangin untuk dapat bersekolah ditempat yang memang benar-benar tempat impiannya._

_Awalnya kepindahannya itu disambut antusias oleh dirinya. Tapi sebelum hari itu tiba, dari dulu sampai sekarang pun jeratannya tak pernah kendur. keadaanya memang tak pernah berubah. Tapi, bertambah buruk seiring berjalannya waktu._

_Sungmin tak pernah memiliki teman yang banyak. Entahlah apa yang orang-orang pikirkan tentang dirinya. Ditambah lagi dengan keadaannya semakin mengenaskan saja. Inilah yang membuat semangatnya untuk mendapatkan sekolah yang memang sangat diinginkannya sedari dulu itu entah menguap kemana._

_Sampai suatu pagi hari pertama kepindahannya, pertama kegugupan yang kian melandanya seolah hari-hari kedepannya akan terasa berat. Entahlah semakin lama sakitnya semakin parah pula._

_Degup jantungnya seolah akan berhenti saja hari itu. Aliran darahnya berdesir cepat dan semakin nyata seperti tak aka nada hari esok bagi Lee Sungmin. Pasokkan oksigen kala itu seolah menipis namanya kembali terucap._

_" Dia Cho Kyuhyun!"_

_Memang Sungmin tak pernah tahu menahu tentang adanya Kyuhyun di sekolah sekarangnya kini._

_Jantungnya seolah mencelos keluar dengan hebatnya. Matanya berkedip cepat bersamaan dengan mengalirnya bulir bening melesak keluar._

_Mendengar namanya –lagi. Membuatnya beku tertahan. Berlari memastikan wajahnya pun tak bisa dilakukannya saat itu. Kemungkinan hal ini bisa saja, untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada yang memiliki nama itu selain Kyuhyun-Cho Kyuhyun- yang dikenalnya._

_Hingga riuh ricuh kelas-kelas asing-nya tak didengar oleh indera seorang Lee Sungmin._

_Sibuk dengan kacaunya benak Sungmin, sampai-sampai menyadari akan keadaan sekitar tak terindahkan oleh tubuhnya yang semakin bergetar hebat. Padahal ini hanyalah efek dari nama –Cho Kyuhyun- tersebut kembali. Setelah sekian lama. Lama sekali, tapi memorinya tak akan pernah kusam dan kusut oleh berlalunya waktu._

_Walau lukisan memorinya terlalu kecil untuk mengecap berapa lama dia bersama Kyuhyun. _

_Tapi tak pernah ada kemungkinan untuk membalas usahanya karena tetap mengingat Kyuhyun-saja._

.

.

" Minnie-ah? _Gwaenchannha_?" sontak saja suara Eunhyuk mengagetkan Sungmin kembali tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Emm._ W-wae _ Hyukkie-ah?" sahut Sungmin yang sedikit kaget dan hampir lupa bahwa dirinya masih bersama dengan Eunhyuk sahabatnya.

" Kau berhutang cerita padaku tentang kejadian tadi bersama Cho Kyuhyun, Minnie-ah! _Kajjah_ kita pergi, hari semakin malam. Aku takut dimarahi Teukie _eomma" _

Sampai detik ini pun, Sungmin masih saja belum sadar bahwa bus tujuan mereka telah tersandar apik tepat didepan mereka.

"a-ahh~ _ndee_ _mian_" cicit Sungmin hampir tak terdengar Eunhyuk yang kini segera menarik tangan Sungmin untuk cepat masuk ke dalam bus.

# # # # # # # # # #

Kanvas putih itu tak lagi berwarna polos, karena memang sekarang ada sebuah kuas yang tengah menari-nari apik nan lincah di atasnya.

Detik demi detik berlalu seolah tak akan mengusik seseorang yang dengan tenang itu terduduk mengerjap pelan melihat apa yang akan bisa dia hasilkan malam ini di depan kanvas dalam visual barunya.

Bukan.

Entah apa yang tengah merasuki benak _namja_ penyuka warna biru itu di tengah dinginnya malam. Justru terdorong untuk melukis saat itu juga.

Tidak seperti biasanya. Bagi yang mengenal Kyuhyun kini. Karena Kyuhyun tak pernah melukis saat malam tiba. Senja adalah waktu yang paling disukai _namja _bersurau hitam ini. Tapi kini berbeda baginya.

Ketukan pintu seolah menginterupsi atas kegiatannya kini. Kepala seorang _yeoja_ hampir parubaya namun tetap cantik saja itu mengintip kedalam kamar sang anak lelaki terakhirnya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau melukis malam-malam begini _chagie_? Biasanya kau hanya akan melukis saat senja nanti kan? Saat ini apa yang membuatmu berubah hum?"

Cho Heechul berjalan mendekati anak lelaki yang dianggapnya itu sangat tampan. Oh, jangan salahkan Nyonya Heechul yang terlalu bangga dengan anak lelakinya ini. Tapi, anak tertuanya lah yang mewarisi kecantikan alami sang _eomma_ over narsis tingkat lanjut itu.

"Ini _eomma_ buatkan coklat hangat kesukaan mu_ chagie-ah_. Dan ingat jangan tidur terlalu larut. Besok kau akan hadir dia acara _Launching _lukisan mu yang terbaru. _Eomma _harap kau bisa tampil fresh nanti. _Arra_?" Ucap sang _eomma_ yang kini mengusap sayang punggung hangat anak tersayangnya ini. Dan di akhiri dengan kecupan ringan tepat di pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"_Aigoo eomma_, _ndee _ _arasso_. Kapan _eomma _ dan _appa _ kembali ? kalian selalu saja meninggalkan kami sendiri di rumah. Tsk!" delik tak terima Kyuhyun yang sembari menghentikan kegiatan-melukisnya kini.

Tawa ringan sang _eomma_ terdengar seperti mengejek bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kini bukannya manja, melainkan tak pernah tahan dengan sunyinya rumah dengan hanya berdua saja dengan _noona_nya.

"o-ooow_ uri aedeul _ merindukan ku hum? _Mian eomma_ dan _appa_ bukannya tega meninggalkan kalian. Tapi ini pekerjaan _chagie_. Baiklah besok _eomma_ dan Ahra akan hadir di acara mu itu. Kan ada acara _fansign_ yah? Wow kau jadi namja idola _eomma_ pertama _chagie-ah. _Kkkkkk~" Kyuhyun hanya merespon perkataan yang menurutnya sedikit menggelikan itu dengan dengusan ringan dan singkat.

Sebelum pergi Heechul menatap lamat-lamat wajah anaknya kini.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa hum? Jika ada yang menjanggal dalam hatimu katakan saja pada _eomma_. _Eomma_ akan membantu mu. Kalian pasti bertemu lagi. _Eomma _ yakin itu."

Perkataan _eomma_nya sontak membuat mata Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung, terlalu sulit mencernah arti kalimat sang _eomma_. Heechul mengerti dengan arti tatapan anaknya, namun bibirnya terkunci rapat untuk menjawab saat ini. Hanya dengan elusan lembut dari tangannya diatas kedua pipi wajah tirus dan pucat inilah yang seolah menjawab kebigungan Kyuhyun seolah berucap _'sudahlah tidak usah kau pikirkan, kau akan mengetahuinya nanti'_.

Hingga saat dentuman ringan dari pintu kamarnya praktis membuat Kyuhyun kembali ke dunia yang telah terlupakan sejenak tadi – melukis lagi.

# # # # # # # #

Pagi mendung itu seolah gambaran wajah _yeoja_ mungil yang tengah terduduk lesu diatas ranjang _small Size peach_. Sesal seolah terucap dari garis-garis wajah lelahnya itu. Aneh, mengapa tidak semangat melihat rintik air langit jatuh membasahi pijakan manusia itu.

Lee Sungmin sangat menyukai hujan.

Lelahnya ini berhasil diperolehnya dari desakan Eunhyuk yang meminta Sungmin bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun kemarin.

Lamunannya terhenti saat ketukan pintu dan deritan tanda ada yang masuk itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari jendela kamarnya. Rambut acaknya seolah terlihat lucu bagi Leeteuk sang _eomma_.

"Apa kau baru bangun? Sekarang musim hujan Minnie-ah, _eomma _membelikan payung baru untukmu. Kemarin _eomma_ dijemput _oppa_mu dan melewati salah satu toko dan melihat mereka penjual payung unik ini. Kau suka kan _chagie_? Minhwan yang memilihnya. Kkkk~ kakakmu sangat perhatian. _Eomma _bangga pada kalian."

Ujar Leeteuk terhenti sesaat setelah berhasil meraih tubuh mungil anak gadisnya yang sangat cantik menurutnya ini. Mereka berpelukan.

"_Eo-eomma_ . Minnie hampir terlambat, Minnie mandi dulu dan payungnya Minnie suka! Cantik warnanya! _Gomawo eomma_!." Sekilas Sungmin mengecup pipi kanan _eomma_nya sebelum beringsut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

# # # # # # # #

Pukul 06.30 KST Sungmin berjalan santai sambil memegang erat payung yang terbuka lebar menutupi tubuhnya dari derasnya hujan pagi ini. Tepat di sebuah halte Sungmin menutup payungnya dan segerah merogoh sapu tangan putihnya untuk membersihkan kaca matanya yang sedikit berembun.

Kesibukkannya terheti kala Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun-lagi sekitar 3 meter dari keberadaannya saat ini tengah berjalan mendekati halte. Sungmin segera membuang muka melihat bus benar-benar telah berada didepan halte. Tak bisa dipungkiri senang dan gelisah melingkupinya kini.

Segera saja Sungmin dengan gugupnya menaiki bus itu dengan mengambil tempat sedikit berjauhan dengan banyaknya penumpang. Ekor matanya tak pernah lepas melihat Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Sedikit bernapas legah, dia tak sebangku atau pun berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun.

.

**S.K.I.P.T.I.M.E**

.

Sungmin mengetahui kegiatan acara Kyuhyun sore ini. Senangnya bertambah berkali lipat kala mendapatkan tiketnya yang dibeli oleh Minhwan sang _oppa_.

Pulang secepat mungkin dari sekolah dan meminta maaf pada Eunhyuk bahwa acara belanja mereka harus di tunda sampai besok. Dan dengan malasnya Eunhyuk menyanggupi permohonan maaf dengan alasan yang diketahui Eunhyuk berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk pasrah dengan keputusan Lee Sungmin untuk tetap menjadi penguntit '_stalker' _Kyuhyun.

.

1 jam lagi acaranya akan dimulai dan sekarang Lee Sungmin benar-benar berada di Museum Lukisan Buk. Jauh-jauh dengan nekad datang ke acara _Launching_ lukisan terbaru Cho Kyuhyun.

Sedikit berjalan-jalan melihat hasil karya para seniman lain yang tengah memenuhi dinding Museum mungkin tidak salah, dari pada menunggu berdiri tak melakukan apapun.

Lee Sungmin bukanlah terpaksa untuk menikmati lukisan-lukisan ini, tapi ini adalah hobinya bersama kakaknya dari dulu. Hari ini pula, Minhwan sebenarnya akan menemani Sungmin datang. Tapi karena tugas akhir yang memaksa Minhwan tetap tinggal di kampus bersama dengan para dosen pembimbingnya.

.

DEG'

DEG'

"O-oh tidak jangan sekarang! Tahanlah sedikit!." Ringisan Sungmin sedikit terdengar keras. Bulir keringatnya mengalir dari pelipisnya. Seketika, Sungmin menopang tubuhnya di salah satu tiang.

# # # # # # #

Para tamu dan pengunjung memenuhi ruangan acara perhelatan Cho Kyuhyun dari 5 menit yang lalu. Kyuhyun sangat gembira menunggu hari ini. Bagaimana tidak salah satu dari 7 lukisan yang akan di pamerkan nanti adalah hasil karyanya semalam.

Acara pun dimulai Kyuhyun memulai bincang singkat dengan para wartawan dan semua pengunjung dan undangan bebas menikmati Kyuhyun sang seniman muda itu bercerita dan menjelaskan makna dibalik ketujuh lukisannya.

.

Sungmin tersenyum bangga melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu tampan duduk disebuah panggung kecil dan di kelilingi oleh lukisannya sendiri. Sungmin duduk tak jauh dari kursih tamu undangan VIP.

Tapi, senyum itu segera menghilang dan tergantikan dengan kepahitan rasa sakit yang menggerayangi salah satu bagian tubuhnya kini.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin terlihat rapuh! Ku mohon tahanlah Lee Sungmin." Naas, tubuhnya seolah menolak keinginannya.

.

.

T.B.C

5 hari menghilang. Mian baru sempat update, ini sempat-sempatnya nyuri waktu buat Chapt 4. Tiap hari nyicil. *mian dikit curcol

Terima kasih buat reviewnya.

Maaf buat yang Chapt 1 & 2 nya pendek. Saya juga baru sadar kenapa pendek. Ini mungkin krn saya masih baru dalam dunia perFF-an.. yah memang dua Chapt itu kalo digabungin bisa jadi 1 chapt.. Maaf banget.

udah dari 1 tahun yang lalu pengen buat FF, tapi tetap ajah hanya jadi sebuah tulisan kosong *apadah -_-

Ini juga baru selesai ngetik hampir jam 1 pagi waktu daerah saya yahh… padahal pagi jam 8 mau PKL.. -_-

Mohon maklumi banyak sekali kekurangan saya dalam menulis. Kritik saya jika ada kesalahan. Typo bertaburannn.

Terima kasih buat yang semangatin saya buat lanjut.. tapi masih banyak yang diem-diem baca. Okeh nggak apa2 silahkan dibaca. Syukurlah kalo berkenan mampir komen ato apa aja.. *bow

Mind to Review?

~GAEM


	5. Chapter 5

**HEART OR HURT**

**Cho Kyuhyun** and **Lee Sungmin**

Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Keduanya milik ortu masing-masing dan juga milik Tuhan. Hampir lupa milik ELF juga.

Kisahnya hanya milik saya ^^

**PLAGIATOR DILARANG BACA!**

Casts : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and other cast

Genre : Rommance, Hurt

**PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

**IF YOU READ DON'T BASH.**

Maaf banyak **TYPO ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tersenyum bangga melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu tampan duduk disebuah panggung kecil dan di kelilingi oleh lukisannya sendiri. Sungmin duduk tak jauh dari kursi tamu undangan VIP.

Tapi, senyum itu segera menghilang dan tergantikan dengan kepahitan rasa sakit yang menggerayangi salah satu bagian tubuhnya kini.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin terlihat rapuh! Ku mohon tahanlah Lee Sungmin." Naas, tubuhnya seolah menolak keinginannya.

.

.

.

Nyeri itu kembali lagi, lagi Lee Sungmin melemah seiring tubuh ringkih itu akan jatuh merosot keatas lantai dingin museum entah akan mendarat keras atau jatuh selembut helaian kertas. Kesadarannya semakin menipis dan helaan nafas gadis mungil itu semakin melemah dan pening hebat menyerang tepat pada ubun-ubun sampai belakang kepalanya.

Nyaris saja menyentuh lantai marmer nan kaku itu, Lee Sungmin tak menyadari. Tubuhnya jatuh dalam kenyamanan sebuah pelukan seseorang. Hingga orang tersebut tak terindahkan tersungging nyata sebuah wajah tak lain kerutan samar tercetak menatap wajah lemah dalam pelukannya.

Tak lama pelukan itu merenggang dan beralih menatap dengan tatapan rindu yang bercampur aduk lama tak berjumpa dengan gadis dalam pelukannya itu. Tak lama dia menatap wajah yang hampir tirus itu, nampak menyebutkan nama gadis dalam kungkungannya. Dan perlahan kedua kelopak mata Sungmin bergetar memaksa membuka inderanya itu untuk memastikan siapakah gerangan yang menolongnya kini.

Tatapan lemah itu semakin lemah dengan berajalan hilangnya seluruh kesadarannya dan nyeri yang menusuk hebat salah satu bagian tubuh kirinya. Dan hanya samar-samar wajah rupawan sendu itu di tatapnya sesaat saja dan diiringi gelengan samar darinya. Seketika mengabur tak terasa lagi nyeri atau apapun selain sesak hebat menyelimutinya.

.

Keributan kecil itu seketika lenyap dengan turunnya para pihak keamanan yang mengamankan para wartawan yang mulai mengambil momen tak terduga itu.

Sedang sang pemilik acara -Kyuhyun- itu kebingungan melihat kejadian aneh dalam acaranya. Dan kakaknya yaitu Cho Ahra terlihat berlari ke arahnya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Lama Kyuhyun mengerti penjelasan dari sang kakak, membuat Ahra sedikit kesal dengan lambannya otak Kyuhyun saat ini.

10 menit tertunda oleh kejadian yang sedikit mengganggu itu tak menyulutkan semangat Kyuhyun menajalankan acara apalagi menjawab pertanyaan para wartawan. Dan Ahra sedikit benafas legah dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang dengan tenang melewati acara hari ini.

Pusing melihat sedari tadi hanya Ahra yang berada di sekitarnya hingga menanyakan sang _eomma_ berada dimana pun tidak. Dan hanya tetap bergelayut dengan hanya terdiam berjalan melihat para pengunjung museum yang menikmati semua lukisannya.

Dan-lagi Kyuhyun merasa bingung dengan perasaannya kini. Tak terbaca olehnya apa yang kini melandanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Berkeliling museum mungkin dapat menghilangkan perasaan aneh ini menurutnya.

Berjam-jam dihabiskannya ternyata tak kunjung menghilangkan kepenatan yang tak pernah hilang sedari tadi.

.

Lelah menyelimuti sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun kini. Getaran lemah sedikit pun tak luput dari punggung bidang pucat itu. Berada dalam kamar mandi berdiri tepat dibawah guyuran air hangat merupakan rutinitas penting untuk menghilangkan sedikit penat yang benar-benar melekat di setiap sendi yang terasa peluh itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu terasa lelah berlebihan.

"Tangan?" Sedikit terdiam tenggelam dalam khayalan atau bisa di katakan ingatan sesaat. Hingga kerutan samar di dahi mulusnya itu jelas tercetak melambangkan bahwa dia sedang berpikir.

"Aiishh! Mengapa aku mengingat wanita itu? Melihat wajahnya saja tidak. Ya Tuhan aku benar-benar gila! "

.

Berjalan gontai menuruni tangga menuju dapur yang kelihatannya benar-benar sepi tapi melihat seorang pun bahkan Ahra pun tak nampak menyiapkan makan malam untuk malam terlelah bagi Kyuhyun sendiri.

Kyuhyun bemiat berkeliling sebentar memastikan bahwa kakak cerewetnya itu masih berada di rumah untuk sekedar menyiapkan makan malamnya saja sudah cukup, terlalu malas untuknya menyentuh benda-benda dapur mengingat tubuhnya bertambah lelah juga karena hampir sejam berdiri dibawah guyuran air hangatnya.

Lagi-lagi dibuatnya heran rumah begitu sepi dan bahan makanan pun tak tersedia. Tentu kesal dan umpatan kecil tak luput dari bibir tebalnya itu.

"NOOOOOOOONNNNNAAAAAA! Eodighayoo? aiishhh jinjjayo!' Kyuhyun sedikit mendengus kesal bahwa kini dirinya benar-benar sendiri.

Kyuhyun sedikit heran dengan pintu kamar eomma dan appanya terbuka tapi kakinya terasa enggan untuk meninggalkan pintu itu. Sedikit penasaran untuk sekedar masuk, tapi langkanya sedikit tersentak terlihat salah satu nakas kiri tempat tidur king size gold yang terbuka lebar.

Ragu menyelimuti Kyuhyun tapi tangannya tetap merangkak perlahan mengambil album coklat dan amplop kuning kebesaran yang sedikit usang.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terdengar langka kaki tepat membuat Kyuhyun berjengit kaget dan refleks meletakkan album dan amplop itu asal, hingga berhasil menimbulkan suara hentakkan khas benda yang terbentur. Membuat seseorang yang masih tak diketahui olehnya itu semakin mendekat dan membuka kasar pintu kamar yang dimasuki Kyuhyun itu.

"Kyuhyun? Sedang apa kau disini?" Jelas raut kebingungan tercetak jelas di raut wajah lelaki setengah paru baya sedang berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun kini.

"_A-appa_? a-aku..." Sungguh kaget bercampur aduk hingga membuatnya tergagap mengeluarkan alasan apa pun. Karena memang Kyuhyun tak pernah biasa masuk ke kamar kedua orangtuanya ini.

"Apa ada yang kau cari? Hum?" mata Hanggeng tepat tertuju pada laci nakas yang terbuka. Praktis membuat kedua mata Hanggeng menyipit tajam dan mendekat tepat di depan Kyuhyun anak lelakinya kini.

"A-d-a y-a-n-g k-a-u c-a-r-i?" pertanyaannya kini dibubuhi sedikit penekanan di setiap kata.

Kyuhyun praktis tergugu dan berdiri perlahan dari dudukannya dari tempat tidur. Takut sudah tentu menyelimutinya, mengingat peringai sang _appa_ yang sedikit tegas. Dan akan melembut hanya pada _eomma_nya.

"_A-anniyo appa_. Tadi aku melewati kamar dan pintu terbuka juga laci ini terbuka lebar. Aku masuk untuk menutup kembali laci ini. _M-mianhaeyo jeongmal mianhaeyo appa_. Aku tak bermaksud lancang masuk kesini." Kyuhyun semakin pias dengan kegugupannya kini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Apa kau sudah makan? _Appa_ membawakan jajangmyeon kesukaan mu. _Eomma_ dan Ahra akan datang sedikit larut sepertinya. Keluarlah, _appa_ akan istirahat sekarang." perintah Hanggeng sambil melonggarkan dasi sapphirenya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dok? Apa Sungmin sudah sadar? Tolong lakukan yang terbaik untuknya!" isak _yeoja_ setengah parubaya yang diketahui adalah Leeteuk kini menangis ketakutan melihat keadaan anak gadisnya terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Tenanglah Nyonya. Lee Sungmin hanya mengalami serangan ringan. Responnya baik sekali. Besok sudah bisa pulang. Dan tolong tetap kontrol kegiatannya agar tak memberatkannya dan serangan hebat bisa dihindari. Kalian bisa ke kamarnya." Perkataan sedikit menenangkan dan penjelasan yang sudah kesekian kali diucapkan Dokter Song yang memang adalah dokter yang bertanggung jawab dan menangani Sungmin khususnya.

Langka kaki yang sedikit tegar itu kembali bergerak memindahkan tubuh sang empuh yang sudah sedikit melemah itu.

"Tenanglah Teuk-ah. Sungmin kita bisa melewati semua ini. Tenanglah ada aku dan Ahra disini. Aku sudah menelepon Kangin untuk bisa pulang secepatnya dari Busan. " Senyum indah terlukis nyata walau tertutup sedikit dengan kerutan halus khas orang tua berumur 40-an itu, Heechul berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya kini.

"_Gomawoyoo_ Chul-ah. Maaf merepotkan mu, apa Hanggeng tak akan memarahi kalian untuk datang kesini?" terlihat jelas kekhawatiran dari garis-garis wajah sendunya.

"_Aigoo annhiyo_ Teuk-ah kita sudah lama tak bertemu. Sore tadi itu sungguh aku tak percaya bahwa _yoeja_ imut ini adalah Sungmin. Aku turut prihatin dengan kondisi Minnie, tentu saja aku _shock_ dan bersyukur aku dapat menolong Minnie saat itu." Rona tak terbaca mewarnai wajah Heechul kini.

"Sungguh senang bertemu dengan mu juga Chul-ah. Tak terasa sudah 10 tahun, ah! Dengar-dengar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada dalam satu sekolah kan? Apa mereka sudah bertemu? Sungmin tak pernah bercerita tentangnya." Leeteuk terlihat antusias hingga sedikit terlupakan bahwa 2 menit yang lalu air matanya mengalir deras untuk Lee Sungmin anaknya.

"A-ah _kheurae_! " Sungguh Heechul bingung menjawab apa, hingga diam sesaat pun menjadi jalan untuk memikirkan jawaban apa yang baik.

"B-begini mereka... Ah! begini maafkan aku, Kyuhyun tak pernah mengingat Sungmin sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah berusaha tapi... " jujur mugkin lebih baik menurut Heechul kali ini, tapi meneruskan kalimat terakhir sanggup pun tidak.

"M-mwo? A-apa maksud mu? Apa ini karena..."

.

.

.

Menghabiskan jajangmyeon tak dapat mengundangnya untuk tidur atau beristirahat dari kepenatan semenjak siang tadi apalagi hampir diketahui oleh Hanggeng sang appa ketika memasuki kamar eomma dan appanya yang tidak terkunci seperti biasanya.

Penasaran pasti menggerogoti tiap jengkal pikirannya kini. Album itu begitu familiar namun mengingat pun tak bisa, amplop kuning memang tak diketahuinya sama sekali. Keinginan untuk mengetahui kedua benda itu terhenti mengingat Hanggeng melihatnya berada dalam kamarnya.

Hingga tidur pun susah baginya kini. Berada di atas balkon kamarnya menikmati semilir udara malam yang berhembus konstan menyapu wajah _stoic_ dingin yang makin memucat karena angin bekunya juga rambut hitam legamnya tak luput dari dinginnya angin malam yang terasa semakin beku saja bagi siapa saja yang merasakan musim kini akan berganti musim dingin yang dapat membuat beku apa saja dalam beberapa bulan kedepannya. Menatap nanar kanvas putih yang tengah berdiri di balkonnya kini. Menyentuhnya saja tak berselera hingga kuas-kuasnya akan terlihat lebih rapuh jika tak disentuhnya hari ini saja. Sebut saja Kyuhyun terlalu berlebihan kali ini.

.

Pagi berembun yang semakin kontras terasa bagi siapa saja tak layak dirasakan oleh _yeoja_ mungil masih saja terlelap dalam balutan selimut hijau pastel tebal. Deritan ranjang mini itupun tak terdengar menandakan bahwa adanya tanda-tanda kesadaran dari tidur panjangnya.

Sedangkan seorang yeoja satunya lagi tak lain adalah sang _eomma_ yang senantiasa setia duduk menunggu sang anak gadis mungilnya itu terbangun saja untuk memastikan bahwa anaknya itu sudah baik-baik saja. Namun tak lama kekhawatiran itu sirna melihat tanda kesadaran anaknya kini terlihat.

"Eungg~ Kyuhh jangan pergi kuu mo-hon, maafkan akuuu..." bulir airmata dalam tidurnya itu praktis mengalir keluar hingga sedikit terisak kecil. Sakit kini menyelimuti Leeteuk melihat kondisi anaknya ini.

"Minnie-ah _uljimayo. Eomma_ menyayangimu eoh? Bangunlah appa sebentar lagi datang. Dokter bilang kau sudah baik-baik saja. Hari ini kau sudah bisa pulang." Hening seketika, Leeteuk semakin merutuki dirinya melihat Sungmin tak kunjung bangun.

Kedua kelopak ruba itu semakin intens bergerak mencari cela membela dunianya. Semakin mengernyit tak mengerti tempatnya sekarang.

"_Eo-mmaaa, eodighayoo_? M-minnie kenapa? _Eomma_ tak menangis kan? Minnie menyusahkan eomma lagi. _M-mianhaeyoo jeongmal_..."

"A-ah _annhiyo chagie_ kau sudah bangun? Nasi mu hampir dingin chagie, _jja mogja chagieya. Eomma_ tak menangis _chagie_, tadi sempat ke toilet mencuci muka dan mana mungkin _eomma _cengeng seperti mu..." keduanya memutuskan pandangannya kala pintu putih itu berderit terbuka dan terlihatlah Minhwan masuk sambil tersenyum muram tepatnya saat melihat keadaan adiknya kini.

"_Eomma-Minnie mian_, aku tak sempat datang semalam karena semua tugas akhir ku deadline sebentar siang, berpikir untuk berlari kesini hampir ku lakukan. _Mianhaeyoo~_ hari ini kau bisa pulang _chagie, appa_ dan aku menjemput kalian hari ini dan _appa _sedang melunasi administrasi sebentar. _Kajja_ kita bersiap setelah kau habiskan makananmu hum?.." Minhwan mendekati ranjang mungil Sungmin seketika memeluk sayang adik kesayangannya itu terlihat jelas raut sedihnya akan keadaan Sungmin yang semakin buruk saja.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Brakk

"Kyuhyun-ah _palli ireona! _YyakkCho_ ireonayoo_! " tatapan nyalang seorang Ahra tak hanya di sambut dengan mata kucel milik adiknya itu bangkit berdiri pun susah bagi Kyuhyun kini. Lemas tentu baginya karena tidurpun baru saja dimulainya.

"Hmm~ _waeyoo noona?_ aku lelah, biarkan aku tidur lagi yaa~ _jeball_ keluarlah aku terlalu lelah untuk bangun _noonaaa_... " keluh Kyuhyun yang semakin memelas kala melihat tatapan marah Ahra yang kian terlihat memerah saja menahan emosi. Kyuhyun terlihat terlalu menyebalkan pikirnya kini, tak seperti biasanya di bangunkan tak semalas ini. Takut emosi makin memuncak Ahra segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih saja bergelung diam dalam selimut tebalnya.

.

.

.

Leeteuk makin sedih saja melihat Sungmin yang terlihat makin menyedihkan menurutnya. Di tanya tentang keadaannya untuk memastikan Sugmin baik-baik saja selalu di jawab dengan senyuman dan anggukan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Apalagi memikirkan Kyuhyun kini tak mengingat Sungmin seperti dulu lagi. Pertanyaan apa Sungmin telah mengetahui tentang keadaan Kyuhyun pun menari-nari dalam benaknya.

"_Eomma_ mengapa melamun? Kita sudah sampai _eommaaa_~" Sungmin makin mengerucutkan bibir shape M nya dalam.

~Cup

"_Eomma saranghae~ eomma_ jangan khawatirkan Minnie, tenanglah Minnie baik-baik saja. _Eomma_ lah yang harus tetap sehat dan cantik Minnie sudah sangat bahagia. Dan tentu dengan senantiasa memasakan makanan yang enak juga. Hahaha~ "

Sedih sudah tentu masih ada dalam benak Sungmin kini. Merasa terlalu membebani keluarganya tentang keadaannya terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Sedikit dan hampir tak pernah diberikannya untuk keluarganya. Hanya dengan prestasi akademik dan bisa memasak apapunlah yang menjadi pembuktian kecil bahwa dia masih bisa melakukan sesuatu.

"_Nee chagieya_, asal kau juga harus tersenyum dan tetap tegar seperti sekarang dan selamanya. _Eomma_ sangat bersyukur memiliki mu _chagie_. Dan semoga kau mendapatkan seseorang yang dapat membahagiakan mu sampai kapan pun. Dan eomma yakin itu." mereka berjalan beriringan tak menyadari tatapan bahagia dari dua orang _namja_ di belakang mereka yang tidak lain adalah Kangin dan Minhwan. Sunguh keluarga yang manis bukan.

.

.

.

Keributan kecil terjadi di kediaman Cho yang dengan tak terduga di sebabkan oleh salah satu anak lelaki mereka yaitu Cho Kyuhyun yang masih dengan nyamannya bergelung malas-lagi dibalik selimut tebalnya.

Heechul merasa keriputnya seperti akan bertambah jika Kyuhyun tetap tak menggubris teriakan dan amukan _eomma_nya kini berada dalam kamarnya.

Sampai Hanggeng sang _appa_ yang turun tangan pun tak juga menampakkan tanda-tanda bahwa anak lelaki berumur 18 tahun itu akan bangun. Dan hampir-hampir saja Hanggeng akan memukul Kyuhyun jika saja Heechul tak berada disampingnya sekarang. Terlalu takut mungkin pada istrinya yang keterlaluan cantik itu menurutnya.

"Yyak Cho Kyuhyun bangunlaahh! Apa kau tuli heh? Jangan kira ini adalah hari minggu kau harus bermalas-malasan. K-kau... " Tangan Heechul berhenti tepat pada pucuk kepala Kyuhyun yang terasa panas.

"_Y-yeobo_ sepertinya Kyuhyun demam. Cepat ambilkan termometer, dan kau Ahra cepat ambilkan es batu dan kain untuk mengompres Kyuhyun. Hhh~ Kyuhyun-ah apa yang terjadi padamu _chagie_? "

Hanggeng segera mengukur suhu tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah terlihat sedikit berkeringat. Dan jelas Heechul makin ketakutan dengan kondisi anaknya kini. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun tengah pingsan sekarang.

"_YEOBOO_ CEPAT PANGGILKAN DOKTER KIM SAJA KALAU BEGITU! FIRASAT KU TAK ENAK!" Hanggeng seketika meolotot kaget mendengar teriakan Heechul yang tak biasa ini. Menurutnya mungkin anaknya hanya demam biasa saja. Istrinya terlalu berlebihan sepertinya.

Heechul bertambah pusing mengetahui bahwa suhu tubuh Kyuhyun mencapai 43° c. Tak pernah Kyuhyun mengalami hal ini. Mengompres dan membasuh tubuh Kyuhyun dengan handuk basah adalah pertolongan pertama yang dilakukan sekarang.

.

Setengah jam setelah Dokter Kim memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Dan Heechul sedikit bernapas legah mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun hanya demam biasa saja. Tapi perasaan tak enaknya itu masih saja dirasakan olehnya. Tapi melihat demamnya sudah mulai menurun itu dapat mengurangi semua kegusaran dalam hatinya itu.

"_Eo-eomma_ kenapa?" Ternyata Kyuhyun telah sadar. Namun Heechul sangat tak percaya melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun sekarang yang tengah bergelayut manja dengan tangan kirinya itu. Seperti anak kecil saja pikirnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah apa kau sudah merasa baikkan? Hum?" Ucap Heechul dengan sesekali meraba kening Kyuhyun untuk memastikan demamnya sudah turun.

"Huh? _Waeyo eommaaa_~ Kyu kan hanya tertidur dari tadi kan? Mengapa mata _eomma _bengkak?" tatap Kyuhyun sambil mendelik imut dengan wajah yang semakin mendekat dengan wajah Heechul yang kini semakin kaget dengan perubahan tingkah Kyuhyun seperti bocah sekolah dasar.

"K-kyu? Kau menyebut namamu dengan sebutan Kyu? Ada apa denganmu _chagie_? Jangan membuat _eomma_ takut." Heechul semakin bertambah curiga dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

"_Wae_? Ah! Hampir lupa! Kyu kan janjian dengan Minnie untuk ke taman hari ini. Hari ini aku libur kan? Apa Kyu bisa bermain dengan Minnie, _eomma_? Boleh yah? Ya? " Rengek Kyuhyun seraya menarik ujung baju Heechul dengan tingkah imut yang keterlaluan itu. Sungguh tak pantas bagi _namja _berumur 18 tahun itu.

"_M-mwo_? CHO KYUHYUN ADA APA DENGAN MU HAH? "

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

Haaii~ maaf baru nongol di chapt 5 yanng terlihat aneh ini.

Maaf 2 minggu hilang terbang ke Pulau seberang *maaf jadi curcol

Chapt ini 2 minggu baru bisa selesai, maaf full sibuk sama PKL. Baru ajah selesai tepat pas landing. *apadah -_- abaikan

Terima kasih buat yang udah menunggu dan mau baca juga review buat chapt yang lain, maaf juga buat cerita yang nggak berkenan bagi para readers.. ^^

Review kalian dapat menyemangati saya sebagai penulis yang baru aja menetas *apadah juga -_- bahasa mu(?)

Moga aja bisa update cepat.. Amiin

Mind to review?

~GAEM


End file.
